nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rintoo
Rintoo (Chinese: 灵徒) is one of the main characters of the Nickelodeon series, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. He is voiced by Jack Samson. Basic Information Rintoo is the main character in the show who often acts before he thinks. He is yellow rather than orange, probably because he's a Chinese tiger rather than a Bengal tiger. He is one of Kai-Lan's friends and he even shares a special handshake with her. He likes to play rough but when it comes to his friends, he's willing to compromise. He can be very overexcited and rambunctious about things and sometimes problems can happen. However, with help from his friends, his problems can be solved. He is good at roaring, as Kai-Lan stated in Safari Pals. Even though he is with Hoho most of the time, his actual best friend is Tolee. He might be a tiger, but he is sweet on the inside. He has been hurt twice; the first one happened in Ni Hao, Halloween, when he tripped on a rock and sprained his ankle, ruining his chances of going trick-or-treating with his friends which in turn caused him to cry. The only other instance of this was in Kai-Lan's Playhouse, when Hoho punched his leg when he had terrible luck at finding things for his wall; however, that hit didn't result in Rintoo crying as he shook it off. His favorite things are race cars and dragons. Appearance Rintoo has yellow skin with brown stripes with white hair and a brown nose. He also has black eyes with white pupils. Quotes Catchphrases * Awesome! * Yes! * Roar! * 哇, 好棒的熊猫熱氣球. * 我带了鳳梨给你. * Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, tiger tiger roars! * I love playing drums! * 一辆跑车. * Is it okay? Do you forgive me? * Tolee won't forgive me, and that makes me feel bad. * 謝謝, Ye-Ye. * Kai-Lan, 謝謝. * Yeah, I see it. It's big. I wish I was big like Stompy. And I could make a big track too. * Stompy's sound is bigger than mine. I wish I was big like Stompy, then I could make big sound too. * Stompy's path is bigger than mine. I wish I was big like Stompy, then I could make a big path too. * I wish I was big like Stompy, then everyone would ride on my big back. * Yeah. I wish I was big like Stompy, then I would have a big roar, and I could make a big path, and everyone would ride on my big back! It's not fair! * I felt really bad when you wouldn't forgive me. But now I feel really happy! * 謝謝, Hoho. * 謝謝, Kai-Lan. * 謝謝, Lulu." * 謝謝, Tolee." * 看! 摩天輪! * Why is Tolee hiding, Kai-Lan? * Why doesn't Tolee want to go sledding, Kai-Lan? * Whoa. Why did Tolee leave with Pandy? * Kai-Lan, why did Hoho do that? * Kai-Lan, why didn't Hoho put an apple on his lantern? * Wait. Kai-Lan can't play twirly whirly flyers in the rain, so, why is she so happy? * Kai-Lan, why is Tolee crying? * Kai-Lan, why do you think Hoho hit me? * Ooh! Ooh! * Kai-Lan, what about me? * Kai-Lan 来了! * Tag! I got you! You're it! * Kai-Lan, why don't Tolee and Hoho want to play with me? * 和雨帽. * 你們好. * 太棒了! * 好. * Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan. Can we tell Lulu in Chinese? * I guess they want to play with Stompy because he's so big. I'm going home. Gallery Rintoo the Monkey King.jpg|Rintoo dressed as the Monkey King. Mad Rintoo.jpg|Rintoo about to whack the boat. Rintoo Ballooning.jpg|Rintoo flying with a balloon in his hand. Kai-Lan and Rintoo.jpg|Rintoo holding hands with Kai-Lan. Rintoo old apearance.png|Rintoo as he appeared in Dragonboat Festival and Everybody's Hat Parade. Rintoo running.png|Rintoo running Rintoo Swimsuit.png|Rintoo's swimsuit in Beach Day. Rintoo Swimsuit 2.png|Rintoo's swimsuit, as seen in Rintoo Makes a Splash Emperor Rintoo - Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures.jpg|Rintoo dressed as an emperor in the fan-made spin-off Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures King Rintoo - Journey To Monkey King Castle.png|Rintoo in the "Monkey King" costume in the episode, Journey To Monkey King Castle character-large-image-rintoo.jpg Rintoo-wallpaper.jpg|Fan made wallpaper, made by caesar213 Screenshot (12052).png|Rintoo is very sad because he couldn't go trick-or-treating. Screenshot (13799).png|Rintoo has won a medal for saying the nicest things to his friends. .028 Rintoo & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25 22 20.JPG .028 Rintoo & Zachary 28 24 25 28 20 22.JPG .028 Rintoo & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.JPG .028 Kailan Rintoo & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.JPG .028 Rintoo & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20 28 24 25.JPG .028 Kailan Rintoo Tolee Hoho & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22 28 24 25.JPG .028 Rintoo Kailan & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20.jpg .028 Kailan Rintoo & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20 28 24 25.JPG .028 Rintoo Tolee Hoho & Zachary 28 24 20 22 25.JPG Rintoo sports clothes.PNG|Rintoo in sports clothes Screenshot (64476).png|Rintoo in the promo where the singers are singing about him and Lulu.|link=Rintoo Screenshot (65750).png|Rintoo in the same promo, but it's on a different TV. Screenshot (41130).png|Rintoo in the DVD trailer for Super Special Days. Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males